Occult Club
The Occult Club is a club in Akademi High School. Appearance The room is located on the first floor in the northern wing. The floor has a purple and black checkerboard color scheme, and the walls are purple as well. On the floor is a large black rug decorated with a pentagram and candles. There is a pentagram poster on each wall. In the back of the room, is an alter that holds a skull, a book, and six goblets. Another pentagram hangs above the table. The windows are covered by thick curtains. As of the January 1st, 2016 Update, the club has several bookshelves and high-backed purple armchairs where club members will sit and read. Joining the Club The player has to talk to Oka Ruto, since she is the leader of the club. If a member of the club has witnessed the protagonist committing murder, she will not be allowed to join the club as Oka Ruto will believe her to be "possessed by a demon". If she is already a member of the club, she will be kicked out for being "too scary". If the protagonist avoids speaking directly to Oka, she will be kicked out of the club via text message. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8RMHi4JVqQ Use After every school day, members of this club will enter the room. In the future, members in this club will try to perform rituals, though they cannot accomplish anything.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663400165743529985 One of those failed rituals might include the "Sachiko Ever After" ritual from Corpse Party.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665992771996508161 In other words, the cult will try to summon a spirit. In the first few weeks of the full game, there will be a substitute president instead of Oka. The player will still be able to participate in club activities, until the president finally comes back.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665976992144035840 In later updates, there will be an event in the Occult Club where Yandere-chan leans back, covered in blood, with white arms coming out of the ground. https://youtu.be/RzI4X0D1EB4?t=421 Capture.JPG| OccultAsk.png|Participating in Club activities SummonFail.png|Failing to summon a demon Members *Oka Ruto, the club president *Shin Higaku, the substitute president *Chojo Tekina *Daku Atsu *Kokuma Jutsu *Supana Churu Trivia *YandereDev specifically requested that all students in this club should look similar to Oka Ruto, such as the style and hair color for debug testing.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/578409795/4013120811 In the future, they will have different hair colors.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/578409795/4015603693 *As of the December 3rd, 2015 Update, dark ambiance music will play when standing inside the club room. *Most students in this club will be Loners with "shy" animations.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670715715838676993 They will not wear special stockings, but will wear simple black leggings.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/576384146/4009629191 *Because many people have been searching for an Easter Egg in the Occult room, YandereDev will put something there.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666436500251262976 *There may be an event in the future where a member can interact with the Phantom Girl.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651854985508945920 *The room was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Update. *Oka Ruto, a rival is the founder and president of this Occult Club at Akademi High. There have been only two Occult Clubs throughout the school's history. There was another short-lived one that had existed for only one season in 1989, and then another one that was created in 2017 by Oka Ruto. *The hands rising out of the ground may be a possible reference of Dead Hand from [http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Ocarina_of_Time The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time]. *If the player examines the Cheese Storage Room, the skull on the table will gain a blue eye, a reference to Undertale where one of the characters named Sans has a glowing blue eye. *The male students of the occoult club have custom eyes Sansy.png|When you examine the cheese. SansGlowingEye.png|Glowing eye Gallery OccultSacrifice.png|Yandere-chan in the club. HOLYFUCK.png|A possibly planned ritual. OccultTable.png|A close up of a table. Bsvdnvafs.jpg|The club disbanding after Oka is dead Vasfvqa.jpg|The club disbanding after there are less than five members Category:Places Category:Clubs Category:Akademi High Category:Article stubs Category:Occult (Club)